Inverse Spectrum: A War on Liberty
by ntokozosiban
Summary: It is 2063 and the Cold War is at its height.Suspended Azanian Agent Chicco Tsonga is called on by the SI Corps to help take on a deadly Communist terror group called "Cynosure:The Eye of Brotherhood". Chicco is an extremely Africanist fellow and would do everything in his power to help the ISA get as far ahead of the CRE in this ii-Cold War.Follow him as his story begins anew.
1. Chapter1:Russian Roulette

**_NOTE:- There will be a difference in how I use Inverted Commas:_**

_**"**When speaking**"**_

**_'_**_When thinking**'**_

**_Chapter1: Russian Roulette_**

**_March 5th,2063 - 07h04_**

**_Stalino Fort Military Base,Siberia,CRE_**

It was as always a chilling cold in Stalino Fort,a Siberian Military base of which for that reason was never a pretty place anyways thought Chief Warrant Officer of the base Nikolai Zolotov as he walked into his rather grim looking office. At age 25 he was probably the youngest higher up in the entire base. He walked into the office brushing off the snow on the top of his Russian Military Coat before hanging it where its supposed to be hanged whilst neglecting to do so with his military hat. As he made for his chair he would lethargically throw himself into his rather comfy chair as he would slide his hat to cover up his eyes so he could continue his sleep from where he left it off.

But the news from the big screen facing him would be disturbing his rather uncomfortable moment of sleep. His computer always turned on the TV when he entered. The news would be speaking about the breakthrough of how Naomi Kusanagi is the first female Prime Minister of the DUJ(Democratic Union of Japan). Nikolai holding his hat would give out a rather annoyed sigh 'God I'm sure the old War Headlines were better than this crap,didn't they already talk about this a week ago' he thought.

"Shade,turn off the damn News!" he exclaimed at his computer named Shade,which obliged afterwards,but his exclamation had caused him to remove the hat from his face,this would cause him to notice the dossier at his desk which was accompanied by a white letter with the Imperial Guard symbol on it.

"Who the hell sends letters these days?" he said holding the letter 'The Imperial Guard?' he thought as he opened it

_To:Zolotov Nikolai - Stalino Fort_

_From:Russian Imperial Guard HQ - Moscow_

_Chief Warrant Officer Nikolai Zolotov_

_On February the 23rd 2063 at exactly 19h07,a train near Warsaw,RSS Poland was derailed by a fission bomb of domestic creation. The bomb managed to kill 92 Polish Civilians whilst injuring the rest. Due to our jurisdiction there we sent KPVD officers to investigate the terrorist attack. After some extensive search and analysis we recovered footage showing what appeared to be a RIA soldier placing the bomb the exact place where it went off._

_This soldier or simply terrorist to be certain doesn't seem to be smart because after five days of extensive searching we found him in a small town near Krakow. We arrested him,we have evidence that the attack was of his doing but we are led to believe there's something more in play here due to the vague answers provided to interrogators if any at all. So get a confession out of him so we can fully charge him in the Imperial Courts and send him to the Firing Squad._

_If you can do this we will see to it that you are recommended to become the next Major General of the East Siberian Forces accompanied by your service for the Motherland in previously fought wars. Do not fail us Zolotov,for the Czar,for the Motherland. We wish you the best._

_Sincerely_

_Vice Admiral Krupin_

'Wait a minute,Krupin is supposed to be leading the Imperial Coast Guard yet he sends me a letter from Moscow on matters partaking mainland issues' he thought to himself. Nikolai was always the critical thinker so he overworked his mind on almost everything. "Here I thought the Navy doesn't really click with the Imperial Guard due to past scandals" he said shaking his head a little bit.

"Shade,where is the criminal?" he asked the computer screen. "The suspect was delivered early this morning by KPVD agents. He is in detainment awaiting your interrogation" the computer replied. "Great just what I needed after so many cases... another damned terrorist" he said grabbing his gun from his drawer,his coat and the dossier whilst headed for his Jeep parked outside.

As he walked around Sector 17 of the base heading for the parkinglot right outside his office,he opened up the dossier and took a look. 'Name: Albert Bykov,born in the Imperial Capital of Saint Pietersburg,CRE. 6'1 foot tall,155 Pounds and has a Cyberbrain' he then stopped as he was now standing right next to the door of his Jeep. 'Wait a minute,aren't Cyber Prosthetics and Augmentation banned in the CRE to this day because of Cyber-Terrorists' he thought to himself as he jumped onto the car. His Jeep would take off to the detention facility on the other side of the base.As he was driving he would notice the news in the little screen computer on his Jeep.

_"...in further news,the culture of war in the Middle East seems to be alive and well after the frequent and Savage attacks on the Capital of Saudi Arabia by Islamic Junta groups led by defect General of the Saudi Arabian Royal Army Mohammed Sala. President Aleksei Sokolov due to this has warned that any damage to RINF Naval assets will be met by..."_ Nikolai rather annoyed would change the channel _"Crisis on the coasts and borders of Russia as an increased number of migrants,mainly refugees swarm in pleading for asylum,the President's failure to deal with the situation correctly has led to the starvation and death by exposure of some of these refugees even though relief efforts have been made by the government for these migrants who are being blocked entry into Russia. Meanwhile Azanian intervention to attempt to help these migrants has occurred,with Azanian Humanitarian NGOs flying all the way from the ISA to deliver aid in the form of food,medicine..."_

Nikolai in annoyance turns off the whole TV as he stops at his set destination. He would walk into the detainment facility where instantly after he entered to his surprise would see three of Superior Officers,among them was Vice Admiral Krupin who's plane had just landed from Moscow. He would as with military tradition greet them with the Czars salute before addressing them "Sir,you send me a letter then show up personally afterwards might I ask why" Nikolai asked Krupin whom would reply after clearing his throat

"Well it appears as if this matter is of much deeper concern than first thought,as the best officer probably in the whole of Eastern Siberia we felt it necessary we give you this job as a...umm...what you say" as he was attempting to find the right words. "...A test" the voice came from the darkness of a room as the one responsible would emerge as a mid-30s Japanese male on an elegant tux.

"And you are?" Nikolai asked in a rather hostile tone. "This Nikolai is Juuzou Kagami,he's Japanese Secret intelligence" one of the three Commanding officers who went by the name Anton Egorov. "To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to Japanese Secret Intelligence?" Nikolai asked. "Well..." as the Agent Kagami was about to say something he'd be interrupted by Nikolai's other questioned.

"...But what I really want to know is that since this matter is of Mainland issue,then why is the leader of the Imperial Coast Guard here?" he asked Krupin. "As analystic as ever" the Vice Admiral gave off a smirk. "Well you see this Albert Bykov has been causing a lot of trouble, he not only stole a powerful Navy Missile late last year but he managed to fire it at Flight 600AV a week after he stole it" Krupin said.

"Wait a minute,isn't Flight 600AV the Japanese Plane that crashed at sea December last year?" Nikolai asked concerned. "I see you watch your news" Juuzou said impressed. "Wait a minute,then if that's so why the hell are you telling me about a Navy Missile" Nikolai beginning to be enraged. "Because that is the truth" Krupin said. "Which means you guys COVERED IT UP?!" said Nikolai enraged. "Watch your tone warrant officer!" exclaimed Egorov attempting to reprimand Nikolai. "No,why would you guys cover up the murder of 400 innocent people?!" Nikolai replied in anger. "Because WE HAD TO!!!!" shouted Krupin silencing Nikolai. "...We had to pending an ongoing investigation,the Japanese government believes that we had something to do with the Missile attack,if the Japanese media were to find this out it would be catastrophic to the relations between the two countries,so to protect the Russo-Japanese Pact..."

"...You lied" said Nikolai finishing Krupin's statement. "You know I used to respect you Vice Admiral as a man of integrity but..." said Nikolai as he continued to speak. "I'M TRYING TO CLEAR MY OWN NAME HERE!!" Krupin shouted. "They believe even if Bykov, who's of Russian descent executed the attack then either the IDSI,Navy or the Coast Guard or all of us combined could be responsible for the attack on Japanese Civilians" said Krupin. "What about the Poles?" asked Nikolai. "Well we'll deal with that too indefinitely,or better yet you will,you're the best interrogator we have,so you'll have to find out more out more on this case",Nikolai used a remote controller to show live the interrogation room that was a door away with a static blonde Russian male inside. "Why,you guys seem to have all information about the crimes that idiot is responsible of" Nikolai said. "Look at him Nikolai,he's skilled but..." said Krupin. "He's not that skilled" Nikolai figuring things out.

"He couldn't have done it alone,if we can apprehend the accomplises..." Krupin said. "Then we clear the name of the motherland and deal with the terrorists,and possibly save the nation's relationship with the DUJ" said a much calmer Nikolai as he went inside the interrogation room but would stop at the door. "Wait a minute,you said something about clearing you name,does that mean?" asked Nikolai. "Yes,if you fail to get a confession out of him then RIA will arrest me,I'll be lucky to get a dignified Imperial Court Marshall,possibly I'll be sent to the DUJ capital of Tokyo for a humiliating a military court,and I won't be the only one going down,other officers will possibly be arrested,the DUJ might not allow Capital Punishment but for this...we'll be executed for sure,so if you fail..." said Krupin calmly. "Wait a minute,I refuse for my commanding officer to take the blame for my FAILURE" said Nikolai looking at the ever attentive Juuzou,Krupin would ignore whilst encouraging Nikolai by saying "Article 28 of the Imperial 7th Amendment States the accused is innocent until proven guilty,so that idiot in that room is still innocent,put him away" said Krupin with a smile. "There's a reason I chose you, you're the best of the best Chief Warrant Officer Nikolai Zolotov" said Krupin. "Right" said Nikolai nodding as he would open the interrogation room and enter.

"You know this is a gamble right?" said the Japanese man rhetorically. "I like Russian Roulette I guess" said Krupin with an invisible smirk as he watched Nikolai beginning his interrogation process.

**_To be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter2:A Pilgrim's Path(A Purifier)

**_Chapter2:A Pilgrim's Path (A Purifier born)_**

**_March 7th,2063 - 15h32_**

**_DUJ(Democratic Union of Japan),New Yūtopíá City,Ryuga International Airport_**

**Nikita Zima** was still feeling a little jetlagged going from Central Siberia to Japan,a considerably long journey taking into account Russia's size. He was on the run from the KPVD after escaping the mental asylum he had spent over seven years in after being sentenced by the Supreme Imperial Courts,he'd been on the run since and didn't want to be sent to the Firing Squad for the murders he committed to escape. He still remembered when he had to kill his brother and most importantly poison his sister and beautiful mother. His mother,who was very much a WW2 patriot bore him the name Nikita,or simply "**Unconquered",**and since his surname Zima meant "**Winter",**his full name meant **"****Unconquered Winter"**,as a commemorative to the Russian Winter which defeated Hitler's Army like those many in the past. He had killed this woman for the reasons he was holding on to this day - Cyber Prosthetics.

This purpose had changed his entire life especially after he ran a straight 9 days from the KPVD with assistance from the local police dogs before collapsing in the wilderness. It was here where he would be picked up by the local priest of the remote orthodox church near the area,the priest would then go on so far as to nurse him back to health. When the authorities came to the church in search of him,even after exposing his crimes to the priest. The man of God told the police the one they were looking for was not there and sent them off. Before sending off Zima,he had him promise to go out to the world and free the souls of those heading for demnation and offer salvation as repentance in return for the good that had been done for him by God's will,to which Zima tearfully agreed to before leaving.

Zima walked away in pain and regret for what he did to his family,but then he realized that he had done that to free their souls. Zima knew that his family had enthusiastically been preparing to move to Japan so as to be Cyberized and thus committed the atrocity to save them from his version of what damnation is. With his resolve then established like an unflinching rock on the rivers of water,realized that in order to save lost souls,he must free them from the chains that bound them.

As Zima walked out of the Plane from Russia to the terminal,he was glad the currency exchanger was there for him to change a good amount he saved from Russia,although the _RIR(Russian Imperial Ruble) _was outperformed by the _J¥(Japanese ¥enn)_,it was onlyslightly,with the Yennsurpassing the Ruble by a couple of cents,so no harm done. After the exchange he would confidently walk past the metal detector and thus making his way to the nearby bench where he would open up his military case to check if everything was still there. His knife,a bible,his clothes,some food and medals from both his father and those of his own that he kept after the wars he fought,wars which gave him Post-Traumatic Stress. Everything was there.When no one was looking,he would look at his sock where his fifth generation Tokarev Pistol and hunter knife where comfortably tucked in.

With a small smirk he'd say to himself "Wool socks,hha-" mildly shakes his head "-gets them everytime". After tucking in his gloomy black leather jacket he would head for the bathroom where he saw a Japanese businessman on the phone discussing stock and trade whilst pacing back and forth. Zima would shake his head as he used the sink by splashing some water into his face and getting his short,rather thick blonde hair flat again. He then saw his beared and decided to turn on the faucet as he began to morosely shave himself with his razor sharp hunting knife.

As he was about to finish,the businessman got off the phone and shouted at Zima. **"**HEY!This is Japan,not Russia,we have something called common decency,have you ever heard of that?!**"** Zima annoyed at hearing a rabbit yelling at a wolf would turn off the water and look at the man by looking at the mirror and says. "Ok durachit,I have had a long flight and an even longer day so I think maybe..."

"...You think!" interrupted the businessman. "You don't tell me you think, I'm the one who thinks, you're the one who sits in helplessly on some dark corner like the refugees doing nothing!I'm the one who's had a long flight and had to turn off my prosthetics thus missing an important meeting!I bet you can't afford the luxuries I have because you can barely afford to buy yourself a real razor to shave with FOOL!" he said with a smile. "Yea,I know what durachit means,I've been to Moscow BUDDY!". Zima would then turn around to face him,now serious about the whole matter

"True,I am just an ordinary Russian with no prosthetics, certainly I'm not enjoying a luxurious life,But I have the lord to keep me in health and supply my needs" said Zima.

"What an idiot..." the businessman retorted with a smirk. "...you think some mythical being from a book can help you out of your situation and life's hardships?" he said as he walked to the far sink and got back to his phone.

"So,I take it you're a non believer?" asked Zima. "Obviously,now leave me the hell alone,I'm on the damn phone".

Zima would then walk to the bathroom door and after checking whether the coast was clear he would close the door quietly,and then would walk towards the Japanese businessman whom would turn around to seeing Zima at his face, causing him some fear "WHATS wrong with YOU,Get out of my way!" said the businessman to a motionless Zima to whom was traditionally a big guy for even a Russian. "are you trying to beg me for chang-",that was all the businessman was able to say as Zima smashed his face on the mirror as it shattered. He would then press the man's face against the shattered glass of the mirror causing him enormous pain. He would then slam the man's face on the sink causing a part of it to break off like chocolate off a bar as a show of Zima's unbelievable strength. The man began to cough out blood "what are you...what are you...what are you-" struggling to talk. He'd be interrupted by Zima whom pulls with one arm and throws him accross the bathroom with one arm like a ragdoll with no bodymass.

He woud then kneel with one leg as he went for his hunting knife,but then he'd notice something even better on the ground. He'd then grab a sharp piece of broken glass as he would then rush to the hurt Japanese. Before businessman could scream Zima would with one hand grab him by the mouth almost sitting him up straight as if he were a child. As the man screamed in silent horror with a constrictor of a hand rapped around half of his face in particular the mouth,as if praying Zima would say "Father,in the name of the holy spirit I beg you to accept this soul into your kingdom of the rightous and free him from this artificial evil inside-" as he ripped off the skin on the man's forehead to find a small piece of metal attached to his skull,the man would struggle even harder after this as more blood leaked from his forehead as Zima held him even more tighly "-for you father love all your children equally,with those words, proshchal'nyy privet,I relinquish your soul".

With one loud yet weak scream from the Japanese male,Zima would then proceed to shoving the piece of glass into his throat. As the man held his throat with shock,his eyes as wide as the stomata of leaves during the day,gasping for air,Zima's steel would go through the businessman's eye. The hunting knife would reach his cyberbrain causing instant death. After he drops on the floor Zima would quietly whisper "Amen".

Zima would clean his knife with the man's clothes as he began to wash the blood off his hands and after finishing and stealing the man's car keys and also looking at his wallet,he would leave the bathroom and makes his way to the man's car easily. He then attempts to access the GPS which denies him access,but after years of training as formerly a paid assassin,Zima was a specialist,he would just reach for the right places and thus removes the GPS from its holder,after cutting off a single wire,he'd return it to its holder and then it would restart,he would then access it and manually selects for it to take him to the home of the owner using Autodrive mode **'**Typical Japanese tech**'** he thought to himself as he dosed off to sleep as the car began to move on its own.

Zima would wake up at the Suburban part of the City.He had slept for about an hour,long after the car had reached its destination. He'd use the key he had stolen and entered the businessman's house. As he looked around the house he'd notice a humanoid shadow like figure approaching the sitting room he was standing on. As Zima was about to take out his fifth generation Tokarev pistol and take out the approaching figure from the dark hallway,he'd realize that the figure was just a robot housemade which would prompt him to lower his planned hostile reply to he figures presence "Mr Nakajima,is that you?My identification systems are still malfunction"

Realizing the opportunity,Zima would abandoned plans to destroy it by quickly mimicking the businessman's voice bsr he could "Yea,its me" he answered the bot. "Your voice,it sounds distorted and deeper" the robot enquired. "Oh yea that,I think i got a little cold from my trip to..." Zima said as he cleared his throat.. "-you mean your trip in Moscow,CRE?" the robot continued for Zima from where he left off,Zima would first analyze the robot's question thinking of it as being a ploy to have him reveal himself,but since Mr Nakajima said something about Moscow he took the chance anyway by saying. "Yea,Moscow that's right,Russia,its a cold place considering its devastating winter just ended" the robot looked at Zima with ominous suspicion but since its identification systems were broken it would simply leave to tend to its other activities.

After speaking to the robot he'd go to the men's handsome bedroom where he would take a nice shower and then afterwards in the drawer found many expensive suits. He would put on the all black suit with a purely black tie and shirt. Black was always Zima's style.As he was about to leave the master Bedroom he'd notice a rather big black man's handbag. It was thick meaning it was full of something inside. After noticing,Zima would open it to find it full of 1000¥ banknotes. Zima would be rather shocked at this discovery "You forgot to put that four million in the safe before leaving for Moscow, and since you have granted me no authorization to open the safe for security purposes I just left the bag in your bedroom" said the housemaid robot

"This must be a sign from you my lord" said Zima as if he was ignoring the robot amidst the glow of the treasure at his hands. "For this cannot be a coincidence" he said looking at the roof but looking at the sky in spirit.

'Now whats a man like this Eiko Nakajima doing with 4 million Yenns in his bedroom instead of the bank,I suppose he was a truly corrupted soul' thought Zima as he closed the bag,he would then look at the robot in pity. "Maybe God has a place in his kingdom for your kind" he said and then left. After having some canned food he would get out to the balcony of the Master bedroom where he would view the Entire Skyline of New Yūtopíá City glow in neon. New Yutopia City was built in Kuril Island no.1 after the Confederated Russian Empire gave the Japanese back the Kuril Islands in order to secure an alliance with the nation,and as evident from its beutiful skyline,the city had gone far. Zima would look at his watch as he realized that it was 01:30 am as the robot approached from behind and "Do you need anything Mr Nakajima?" asked the robot.

"Yes" answered Zima. "I would like the major headlines of Japanese international and national news". "Of course sir" said the robots eyes began projecting a holographic screen as it began stating the headlines. "Police Corruption in Japan out of control. American Empire's alliance with the Independent State of Azania at stake and deteriorating. KPVD finally publisizes the incarceration of former CRE soldier responsible for Warsaw train bombing. CRE ambassador set to meet with the DUJ ambassador to discuss-"

"-Put in that one" Zima interrupted _"Very well. The CRE is set to meet with the Japanese ambassador who will be apparently accompanied by Chinese diplomats to discuss trade issues in an area that was previously undisclosed until Azanian's ABSI exposed that the whole matter will be happening in New Yūtopia City,Kuril Isle 1. The CRE ambassador has denied that the talks will be about the independence of the Chinese people in the RACC or at least the granting of real human rights to its Chinese population whilst evidently avoiding questions of abuse and Sila Ataki inhumane executions there. According to Azanian diplomats,the reason for the ABSI's actions are still foreign to them as well but the Japanese accuse the Azanians of acting in paranoia and attempting to exert control over the TCR and its Chinese populations for fear that the CRE might give the TCR a deal they can't refuse and end up defecting to Russian hands instead of those of Azania. Azanian diplomats deny-" _

"-tell me the address of the meeting" asked Zima after interrupting the robot. 'I can't believe this,would the Russian Empire secede the RACC back to the bastard Chinese just to get ahead of the Azanians in this cold war' thought Zima to himself. 'No,of course not,we have very little to gain from giving the Chinese back their alleged land. No politics are no longer my mode of business anymore' he thought to himself as he sighed

"but what is my order of work is to serve and do the work of the Lord,and I need to cleanse my soul off this hate for Chinese people that I like many in my Homeland feel for the Chinese,its toxic and if the lord and the Czar himself might forgive me...unjust" he said shaking his head as he looked at the holographic screen. The robot would then answer his question "They are meeting in 333 Katana Avenue,New Yūtopía City,Democr-"

"-Good that's all I need to hear" he interrupted. The robot would then leave 'What interests me are these delegations are the trade issues. I fear the entire Confederated Empire might go down the path of inhumane and corrupt prosthetics. I cannot let that happen' Zima thought to himself

Zima thought of going there to BLESS and relinquish the delegates souls to God but when he heard tne Russian ambassador was there he thought better of it as the Russian Ambassador was very much against Cyber-Prosthetics and made this clear when reporting to the Kremlin. "No,I cannot bring harm to someone who keeps the Motherland free from evil,but nevertheless it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit since the Azanians took the liberty of giving the location" he said to himself as he picked up the bag of ¥4 Million and left the house by foot instead of using Eiko Nakajima's car.

As he walked on the streets of the suburb he stopped and thought to himself with a smirk on his face. 'Your will be my lord,I am going to purify this world off all evil and help redirect it from this road of calamity and devastation.My lord clearer than ever now,you sent me to this world for this very purpose,not to be a Russian Spy killing for politicians or an assassin murdering for trivial things like money,but you sent me to this world to turn the tide against evil in this fight again corrupt modern technology ruining your beutiful world and tainting the temple of the souls which you have held so dear in your heart and sent to this world,yes' he thought to himself.

"From this day forward Nikita Zima is dead and reborn only as THE PURIFIER!" he said to himself confidently.

_

Zima is not seen on one of the rail road train that goes around the City everyday. He would hear the news about a Japanese Male being brutally killed in the bathroom of the Ryuga International Airport and police attempts to capture the car by tracing his car back to his home. An unphased Zima would exit the train once it reaches an intersection and goes on foot to enter the slums of the City where the train did not dare go.

Zima is seen entering a dark corridor as he continues to walk but would be shocked when in front of him a very big Japaness looking male would be ominously approaching slowly, obviously blocking his way. A suspectful Zima would turn around to avoid the confrontation only to be met by a punch which he brutally dodged,after dodging the punch which came from behind he'd hold the man's arm and breaks his arm after tripping him to the ground with his leg amd then hitting him with an elbow to the ribs.

The first individual whom he turned away from would place a gun against the back of his skull. "HAND OVER THE BAG RUSSIAN!" he yelled furiously as his partner screamed in agonizing pain even though Zima had let him go. Zima,who had the Tokarev pistol in his sock would take the advantage that he was more or less o his knees after tripping the first guy to the ground. "You look like a killer...shoot" said Zima who stood still like a tree trunk without leaves. The Japanese male would approach for the bag and as he slid it off the Russian mercenary,Zima would turn around to shoot him,taking off his entire head along with the guns highly propelled bullet.

The man from behind would punch Zima in the chest with a metal fist from the other arm he had neglected to break. The punch would send him flying all the way to the sidewalk and out the shady corridor andnonto the streets of the moving people. Zima would slightly struggle to get back up but amazingly gets up to hold his chest in slight pain,pain which the normal body would find excruciating or even deadly. He'd pull himself together and goes for the one armed man,whom out of shock would grab Zima's bag and runs. Zima would quickly grab his hunter knife and throws it into the man's head before he could turn on the corner and run. As an annoyed Zima would quickly go to grab his bag he'd hear claps that appeared to come from a single person. When he turned around whilst carrying his bag he'd cautiously he'd see a figure with figures. Who'd reveal herself as a Russian female with long black hair,red lips and a wearing a black tight female suit skirt and an all black attire as she grinned at Zima.

"Nikita Zima,your reputation does not precede you" she said as she looked at the headless dead body,Zima would turn around to walk away. "Hear I was telling them you were carrying some expensive cyber parts from Vostok Industries instead of that four million you stole from Nakajima's home" Nikita would stop upon hearing what she said and slowly turns around to face the pretty but shady lady. "Oh cmon Zima" she said with a soft yet mocking voice. "-truly you didn't think you were that slick?" she continued with a smile. "I gotta say when you killed Nakajima in that bathroom I doubted whether you still had it but now-" she said looking at the headless body again "-I'm impressed".

"Yea well I impress a lot of people" he said after getting rid of the shock of what the woman had told him and began to walk away before the police got there. However as he passed her he'd stop qhen she said something which caught his attention and caused him to stop "You know,a revolution is coming and the empire you once served will fall?" she said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Zima asked as hs turned around. "I'm opportunity,that is if you still want to change the world keep your word to Father David and save humanity from damnation".

Zima would get closer to her "What do you want?" Zima asked. "I want you to have a purpose Nikita,I want to see you become a blade of death that serves a worthy purpose...you used to call yourself a weapon-" she said coming closer to him. "-serving a function,but now you will become an instrument...serving a purpose" she whispered to him.

Zima with a smile would look around as police sirens from a distance would signal that the police where close. "What purpose?" asked Zima now interested. "I'll tell you,in time..." she again said with a smile as she pulled up her Umbrella to cover herself,it instantly began to rain,as Zima began to walk away he'd stop and turn back around and walked to her yet again. "Well,I'd tell you my name but judging from your incredibly arrogant demeanor and previous address to me I'd say you already know so -".

"-names Natasha,Natasha Pierce" she said as she forwarded her hand for Zima to kiss,to which Zima obliged. "Together we are going to purify this world, you'll see" said Natasha with a smile as a police car screeched off the corner coming for Zima whom rushingly would say "Well that's my qeue,I'll see you when I do...Natasha".She would simply elegantly nod in agreement,with the absolute class of a woman of high status and then walks away as an endrenched Zima runs away from the police.

**_To be Continued..._**


End file.
